User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 26, 2018 to July 24, 2018) *Archive 3 (July 24, 2018 to December 14, 2018) *Archive 4 (December 14, 2018 to June 27, 2019) *Archive 5 (June 27, 2019 to September 2, 2019) *Archive 6 (September 2, 2019 to December 7, 2019) Re: Hidden Side Wiki I do plan on ending it one week after the vote begins, so that means it will end on the 11th. I'll try to remember to add the deadline next time. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:27, December 9, 2019 (UTC) German Web Games A user found a german website with official Ninjago web games. https://www.toggo.de/spiele/ninjago/index-906.htm So are we allowed to make pages for them with translated titles. And add screenshots and gameplay information. Frost Formling (talk) 20:00, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Re:Appearances I hadn't considered that tbh. It's on a lot of pages, so older ones will have to stay like that for now. Warptoad (talk) 22:49, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. Warptoad (talk) 01:26, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Character Appearances Okay.Samurai viper (talk) Categories Hey, could I add categories to cards such as Kai Cards or Lloyd Cards? I'm seeing similar categories such as ____'s weapons, so I was wondering if I could do it with the cards. (Also, if you don't like the weapon categories, tell me) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:46, December 17, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Operation Dyer Island User:G Frost-Ogaji Saw some tweets by Ninja Whip with a screenshot of this episode. However, I'm not sure if it is official so should it be deleted. Frost Formling (talk) 23:57, December 21, 2019 (UTC) I put the Template:delete on it.Frost Formling (talk) 00:05, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Do you want me to make a Template:Sourceless for pages like this?Frost Formling (talk) 00:12, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Anacondrai Cultist Forms Why did you remove the tabbers for the Anacondrai Cultists. Why shouldn't we have a tabber to separate the images of their Human and Fake Anacondrai forms. Frost Formling (talk) 02:47, December 23, 2019 (UTC) I made a draft for a version of the Chen page with a tabber for young Chen and undid my edit. Should this edit be used.  https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Chen?oldid=375350Frost Formling (talk) 19:34, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I made it say current and published it.Frost Formling (talk) 20:16, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I asked Buddermeow , Personally I don't understand why its unnecessary.Frost Formling (talk) 20:45, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I understand why Harumi shouldn't get a Child section on the Tabber, but Clouse, Wu, Krux and Garmadon all characters that had images of them in flashbacks set around that time. So we should have a Tabber with a young image for Chen.Frost Formling (talk) 21:08, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Welcome banner Yeah, I also agree it looks better than the one we have now. I feel there's something off about the current one's background. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 06:55, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Necroposting It had kept being posting on every 10 or so days so I figured that it should just be closed. Thread had also been answered and finished too. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 17:05, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Ritchie This time it's different then the Kruncha incident t says Ritchie in the Ninjago Letters from the News and it makes sense that we would get generic members with similar names for background members of the Rat Pack and we see an Army of Hausners so it is obviously a background character with a similar name that enters the Race.--Frost Formling (talk) 01:26, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Re:Second 2020 installment I think it's safe to assume since Tommy Andreasen has said a season is currently being developed. Warptoad (talk) 19:21, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Sure, I'll add a reference. --Warptoad (talk) 19:57, January 29, 2020 (UTC)